I'm Alive Because of Music
by hoppychibibot
Summary: This is a story about a human girl named Lindsey, who was kidnapped and sold to the renown galaxy gang called Interstella by Space pirates. She is forced to play music in order to survive and despite all of it Lindsey learns the Universe is a wondrous but none the less dangerous place. Fallow her and the band in this exciting and adventurous journey beyond Earth!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Transformers. All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro.

All credit for the music I'll be using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own **OCs,** Blaze and Jolt, are mine.

Stealing is wrong guys. Big no no.

* * *

**Title: **I'm Alive Because of Music.

**Summary:** A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music, and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. Will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others' bidding's...?

**Rating" **K

**Warnings****: **So far none.

**Authors notes: **Hay people if you're like me you'll probably skip this, but if you don't, I wanted to say that this Fic is child friendly.

so I'm not going to make any baddies here.

**Beta Reader: **entercleverpennamehere.

I hope you enjoy and review cuz I would love to know if I should keep going.

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music:**

* * *

**Prologue**

,

* * *

'

"Okay Lindsey, I know it's your first performance," a reassuring female voice said,"Just remember they don't care what you look like, they just want to hear you play." Her voice started moving to the other side of the platforms scattered across the ground, getting ready for the performance they were about to do.

Hands shaking, Lindsey gripped the makeshift metal violin, uncertain of what the future would bring: would they love her? Or would they hate her? With all these questions struggling for attention in her mind, she didn't notice that the others had already gotten to their places.

"Lindsey!" a harsh male voice whispered loudly,"Get into place!" he said, while turning back onto his platform.

Startled out of her own thoughts, she hastily moved to comply, but not before she stole a quick glance at the other performers. Realizing she was going to be making music with them for who knew how long, she decided now was not the time to get cold feet. Taking a steady breath of air, she started to move towards her own platform. As she stepped onto the dim, circle shaped slate on the ground, it started to glow and move of its own accord. As she ascended, she could see a shining light at the top of the roof, which was actually the floor they were currently underneath.

Almost at the top now, one more question raced through her mind: 'Am I going to last the night?'

* * *

**End Prologue**


	2. Mornings

**Disclaimer**** :** I do not own any of the Transformers, all recognizable characters belong to Hasbro.

All credit for the Music I'm using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own **OCs, **Blaze and Jolt are mine,

Stealing's wrong guys. Big no no.

* * *

**Title: **I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summery: **A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music , and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. Will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others bidding's...?

**Rating" **K

**Warnings:** brief use of non readable cussing.

**Authors notes: **Hay guys it's me again. I haven't posted anything for some time, but I got inspiration late at night from some little plot bunnies. So yeah, hope you enjoy please review if you like it.

**Beta-Reader: **entercleverpennamehere.

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music:**

.

* * *

'

It started like any other day for Lindsey- She woke up in the small apartment,which she shared with two other girls named Isabelle and Marina. Finding an affordable place to live outside of Manhattan wasn't easy, so getting a three-way split in paying the rent between three people seemed like a better option then paying it all herself.

Her eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the bright morning sunlight that was seeping its way through her bedroom window, despite the fact that she had drawn the window blinds closed herself the night before.

Instinctively she went to shield her eyes with her hand from the rude intruder that was disturbing her sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that said hand was the only thing keeping her from falling off the side of the bed, from which she had almost rolled off during the night.

"AGH!" She cried out, as she flailed in vain to keep herself upright to no avail - *thump!*- She went tumbling off the bed, entangled in her blanket in an ungraceful way, only to be greeted by the floor.

"Ow…." Came her muffled voice from under the down comforter.

" !#$#!, that is the last time I sleep with over-stuffed blankets... " she grumbled as she stood up, pulling off the offending blanket, kicking it across the room in a mild attempt at revenge. After escaping her morning strife, she began to make her way to her bedroom door, grabbing some clothes along the way. Reaching the door, she opened it and made her way down the small hallway which had four other doors containing Marina and Isabelle's rooms on the right side, and the only bathroom in their apartment on the left. Her own room was at the end of the small hallway and she was closest to the bathroom, so in the morning she usually got to use it first.

Upon reaching her destination, she moved to open the door. Turning the handle, she entered the room and began her morning routine. She stripped herself of her PJ's, tank top and shorts and grabbing her lilac-scented shampoo and conditioner. She stepped over the rim of the bathtub/shower, and turned on the water faucet; She was instantly hit with cold water. She let out a quick breath of alarm, then sighed in relief when the cold water subdued and was soon replaced by deliciously hot water that caressed her from head to toe.

Breathing in from her nose she started the task of cleaning her hair. Squeezing the two bottles of shampoo and conditioner respectively into her hands, she began to lather them both onto her head. Gently massaging her scalp with the sweet-smelling hygienic products, she didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the footsteps that were quickly making their way towards her.

"MORNING!" Two feminine voices shouted in unison, as one of them grabbed the side of the shower curtain exposing half of Lindsey's bare form.

"AH!" Lindsey screamed, as she made a mad grab for the curtain, in hope of covering her nude form and retaining some dignity.

"AHAHAHA!" they laughed at her.

"OH MY GOSH LINDSEY! WE GOT YOU GOOD!" One female voice cackled as she took a quick pic of the scene before her with an iPhone. The other girl let go of the shower curtain and was doubled over with laughter, her sides shaking from her guffawing.

"ISABELLE! MARINA! GET OUT!" Lindsey shouted at her roommates, who were still laughing at their own 'amazing' prank. Lindsey, however, was not amused.

"Okay, okay!" Isabelle said, as Lindsey started throwing what ever happened to be lying around in the shower at her: Marina got a sponge in the face and Isabelle had a bottle of vanilla scented body wash thrown at her head.

"Geez louise, girl! Guess somebody's not a morning person..." Marina grumbled as she wiped the droplets of water splashed across her face after the sponge attack.

,

"I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME WHEN I'M SHOWERING! OR SEEING ME NAKED FOR THAT MATTER!" Lindsey roared at the two troublemakers, who were hastily trying to get out of the room in an attempt to avoid any more flying objects she might throw at them.

"Alright Lindsey, we just wanted to see if you were up, okay? Remember that it's Friday, and today Marina and I get the day off., so we're going to do our road trip to NYC. Remember?"

"Yeah!" Marina piped in cheerfully," We've been planning this trip for months now! And since it's almost July, we thought it would be the perfect time to go."

"Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with us?" Isabelle said as Marina shoved her face around her arm. "So would you?"

"Pleeeeeeease Lindsey? It wouldn't be same without you!" She said, voice over flowing with joy at the thought of Lindsey accompanying them on their trip.

'*Sigh*, they can be so childish when they want something, like spoiled kids who don't take no for an answer...' Lindsey thought. She then huffed and replied. "I'm not making any decisions right now while you two are standing there and preventing me from finishing my shower!"

"Right, sorry!" Isabelle quickly apologized with Marina nodding her head in agreement; they had the decency to look guilty in realizing their mistake. As the two turned to exit the room Isabelle stopped at the threshold and turned around and said to Lindsey. "I forgot to mention this earlier, but Marina and I made breakfast in… ya know, in hopes That it would persuade you into coming with us?" She gave her a casual smile before walking out the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST IS A DIRTY WAY OF PERSUASION YOU KNOW!" Isabelle heard Lindsey shout from down the hall. She just smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

**End**


	3. Discussions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transformers. All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro.

And credit to the music I shall be using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own OCs, Blaze and Jolt are mine.

Stealing is wrong guys. Big no no.

* * *

**Title:** I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summery: **A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, and humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music, and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others bidding's...?

**Rating: **K

**Warnings****: N**one in this chapter.

Will still be posted for others.

**Authors**** notes:** Whelp.. here's another chapter for you folks. Hope you enjoy and review. I also want to send a 'thank you' out to my first follower **zaqn123. **and the person who favorited as well, **Randall Boggs - **you viewers should check out their stuff too.

So thank you both so much and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. :)

**Beta-Reader:** entercleverpennamehere 

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music: **

.

* * *

feeling refreshed after showering - which thankfully, she was able to finish without another disruption - Lindsey put on the clothes she had grabbed earlier that morning: Light colored jeans and a plain blue blouse with a black tank under it, complete with musical shaped symbol earrings and her mother's necklace, the latter of which she had been given to her before she'd moved out back in Portland, Oregon.

She opened the door of bathroom, her hair wrapped tightly in a towel, and was instantly greeted with the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs; at that moment her stomach growled loudly. Deciding her hunger was a top priority, she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

She passed by the small living area they had; it contained a couch, a recliner and a small plasma TV that sat atop a worn out (but still usable!) black cabinet sitting in the far corner. To top it all off, there also was a stained wooden coffee table in the middle of the room and a little lamp sitting behind the couch. Isabelle's and Marina's things were, to Lindsey's surprise, not scattered all over the room like they usually were; in Lindsey's opinion, this was like seeing a miracle in disguise. She was in awe. But then again, a lot of things had changed in the last few days, such as the laundry - no underwear or dirty old forgotten socks were lying around, and everything was washed, folded and put away before she even saw it! And the dishes - None. Not one plate or fork sitting in grease or anything equally gross; it was all washed rinsed and put away. Usually she was stuck doing all chores around the apartment because her roommates had odd work hours and would come home late during the week, thus she was always home first. She didn't really mind. She was used to doing the cleaning around the apartment, Plus the girls said she was a cleaning pro and were pretty vocal in complimenting her on her 'amazing work'. Maybe it was just her, but she was pretty sure the only reason the place was so tidy was because of the road trip that was coming up, and that they we're trying to get into her good books and trying to making her a little more willing to go.

That aside, she continued on her way towards the amazing smell that was breakfast. Before walking through the kitchen entrance, she heard a 1960s tune playing and immediately thought of Isabelle's iPod.'she always liked the oldies - to bad she wasn't born during that time' Lindsey mused to herself with a smile.

"Good morning again Lindsey! Did you have a good shower?" Marina asked with a giggle directed to the last question as she turned away from the decently sized counter and walked toward the small table Isabelle was sitting at, and put down the freshly brewed coffee pot, all while the latter sipped at her morning coffee and was reading a magazine from her own stash.

She briefly looked up and smirked at Lindsey, after Marina's question.

"Oh har har." Lindsey said sarcastically, and sat down across from Isabelle. Isabelle passed her a full cup of coffee as a peace-offering, which Lindsey took begrudgingly but didn't complain.

feeling Lindsey's displeasure, Isabelle decided to break the ice. "Come on Lindsey, chill out will ya? It was just a joke! Besides, it not like we're the opposite gender or anything - girls see other girls naked all the time and they don't complain." She said, putting down her magazine and propping - up her elbows against the edged of the table as she gave an amused smile.

"Yes but you forget dear Isabella." Marina said loftily as she finished scraping the rest of the food onto the two plates, "Lindsey hasn't kissed yet so she's practically a virgin still! Minus the one thing all woman go through..." Marina said with a cheeky grin, as she saw Lindsey turn a light red while she brought over the plates that contained their breakfast.

"It's n-not m-my fault!" Lindsey stammered as her face heated up from embarrassment, "I... I just haven't met the right guy yet, okay?!" she said with a bit of venom at their continuous amusement towards her love life.

"Fine fine." Isabelle said with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, I think we should discuss what everyone's plans are today." She looked at the other two, who were just beginning to eat their breakfast, "I know for a fact Lindsey, that the studio doesn't need you this coming week, and I've already worked off my shift for the next two weeks so I'm free, and Marina has done the same. Now the question is: are you coming with us to New York or not?" She asked Lindsey with seriousness.

Lindsey swallowed a piece of bacon, and contemplated her options: either she could go with them for a few hours' long drive all the way into NYC- since they were living just a few hours away from the main part of Manhattan anyway (which was actually Hicksville) - or she could stay home. But still, did she really want to go into the city? Lindsey never liked crowds, and New York was basically crawling with them from noon to dusk. But then again, she didn't have anything better to do, and Isabelle was right - her boss at the Music studio gave her the week off fallowing the launch of the new cover music she had completed only two days ago. Conveying a little more bravado then she actually had, she declared, "Yes. Yes. I'll go with you guys to New York… maybe I'll meet my prince charming while we're there." she joked and was immediately tackled into a hug courtesy of Marina, who had gotten up after the first yes.

"OH! I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD SAY YES! SEE, I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD, IZZY! OH, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! Now I'm going to take you to all the best malls! Oh! Oh! And wait till you see the-!" Marina couldn't contain her joy after Lindsay's reply, and kept rambling about all her favorite restaurants and shops for a good long while. Meanwhile, Isabelle just shook her head and sent Lindsey an 'I pity you' sort of look and continued drinking her coffee.

Lindsey just laughed at both her friends' excitement, one very expressive, the other subtle but no less pleased. And who knows? Maybe she would enjoy herself and have some fun; she defiantly could use some r-and-r.

Unbeknownst to her, that this one 'yes' was going to turn her entire life upside down, and would take her away from everything she had ever known.

* * *

**End**


	4. Packing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Transformers. All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro.

All credit for the Music I'll be using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own **OCs**, Blaze and Jolt, are mine.

Stealing is wrong guys. Big no no.

* * *

**Title:** I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summary: **A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music, and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. Will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others' bidding's...?

**Rating"** K

**Warnings:** None, will be posted for other chapters.

**Authors Notes: **Hi ya'll I'm alive! just kidding, sorry for the late chapter - been busy. Life is a total sucker (sigh)

anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit dry at the beginning but I made a little heart to heart moment involving

Marina and Lindsey plus there's a secret at the end. Dun dun dah!

**Beta reader: **entercleverpennamehere.

* * *

**I'm Alive because of Music**

,

* * *

A few hours later, Lindsey found herself packing up a weeks worth of clothes for the trip. She stuffed a pair of socks into the duffle bag, grunting from the effort since the bag was almost packed to the brim. Thankfully, the socks stayed in place. Satisfied with her job, she turned around and exited the room, heading for the bathroom to retrieve her Hygienic bag and some feminine products just in case.

Upon reaching the bathroom, she turned the handle and went to open her bathroom drawer (everyone had agreed on distributing the storage space evenly). It seemed to be working thus far - Lindsey hadn't found Marinas Lipstick or Isabelle's makeup with her stuff since the agreement, which was a good sign. After practically emptying the drawer, she grabbed her travel bag from under the sink and stuffed all of her bathroom essentials into it. Tooth brush, shampoo conditioner... The list went on. She zipped the top and left the room, walking back towards her bedroom. As she reentered her room, she threw the bag onto the bed; it landed beside the duffle bag, and she finished grabbing the rest of her things; she spent the next fifteen minutes or so trying to jam the rest of her stuff into the small bag.

"Grrrrrr!" She growled trying in vain to close the little distance of the open bag with the zipper.

Just then a voice called out from the hall, "Lindsey? Are you finished packing yet? It's almost 12:30! We've gotta get going soon!" It was Marina.

" Yeah, yeah! Almost done." Lindsey called out irritably. Just as she finished her reply, her hand slipped from all of the force she was putting in to close the bag, and with it, the zipper snapped off making a rather effective cling as it bounced off of the bed and onto the floor, never to be seen again. Lindsey stared blankly at the space where the zipper had flown, hand frozen in place. ' …Crap…' she thought bitterly as she stood up, preparing to search for the accursed lost zipper.

She soon heard footsteps swiftly approaching her room, and Marina bust into the room looking mildly peeved, which only intensified when she spotted Lindsey kneeling on the ground,

"What are you doing?!" she demanded angrily, as if telling off a naughty child who'd gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar " We've got less then ten minutes before we have to be on the road, and your sitting there doing nothing?!"

Lindsey really didn't want to have to deal with her right at the moment; she wanted to keep looking for her duffle bag zipper so they could leave. Sighing, she replied.

"I lost my zipper…" she confessed sheepishly, only to earn a bemused look from Marina.

"…You lost your what? Like as in the jean kind?" Marina asked cluelessly. Lindsey blushed feverishly, realizing what marina was referring to.

" NO YOU DOLT!" Lindsey practically shouted at her. Marina backed up rapidly from her outburst.

Lindsey, seeing her friends wariness and concern backtracked; she knew that even though Marina was a joker, she also was one of the sensitive people she had ever met.

Calming down, Lindsey replied, "No, not that kind of zipper, Marina. I'm pretty sure you're the only person who'd automatically come up with that assumption!" She chuckled at Marina, who was on the receiving end of the joke (a fact which irritated her to no end). " *Humph* it's not my fault if I get the wrong idea - I'm only human!" She defended herself, only to start smiling like Lindsey. " Anyway, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you; I just wanted to check out what was taking so long."she explained as Lindsey got up and gave her pants a little brush with her hand to rid herself of any dust.

" That's alright," Lindsey said, smiling. "Sooo... What was the z-?"

"Zipper for? My duffle bag."

" Oh…" Marina said, as Lindsey cut in to save them time.

Lindsey moved back over to her bed to try and figure out a way to close the rest of the bag.

"Umm… Try an elastic band - I did it when I was a kid and it worked pretty well," Marina advised. Lindsey looked dubious.

" Worked for me..." Marina shrugged.

Lindsey just shook her head, but she went to search for an elastic in her bedside table anyway. Opening the drawer, she found what she was looking for almost immediately, ' Gotcha ya.' she thought triumphantly, as she pulled out a simple yellow hair band. Turning around, she went straight over to the bag on her bed and took the broken cord that was keeping closed what little of it was closed - as the rest was open. Twisting the elastic around the cord, she managed to seal the bag entirely. " Ha! I can't believe that worked!" she said happily.

"Well of course it worked, dummy! Now come on! Isabelle's going to looking for us, and the last thing I want to do is to ride with a pissed rugby player!" Marina said with a shiver, and she was right - as if it wasn't scary enough already that Isabelle was almost seven feet tall, she was also a competitive rugby player, which didn't bond well for her smaller opponents!

Hurrying, Lindsey heaved her heavy bag off of the bed and looked at Marina, allowing her to exit the room first.

She did so, and Lindsey was about to fallow suite, until she remember something she wanted to bring.

Quickly walking over to the far corner beside the sliding closet, she saw her target: there sat an inconspicuous small case, which contained Lindsey's pride and joy. She bent over and gingerly traced her hands over the small case and slowly picked it up as if to not disturb it. Taking the bag and case in each hand, she made her way to the door to leave with her friends for a weekend holiday in one of the biggest cities in the US.

As she vacated the room, one could see a little title written across the case she was carrying; if you weren't looking for it you would never notice it, but there it was in golden letters: 'Maestro-Gro Red Vilion'

* * *

**End**


	5. We're there: part one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transformers. All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro.

All credit for the Music I'll be using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own** OCs**, Blaze and Jolt, are mine.

Stealing is wrong guys. Big no no.

* * *

**Title: **I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summary: **A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music, and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. Will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others' bidding's...?

**Rating" **K

**Warnings: **None, will be posted for other chapters.

**Authors Notes: **Sup peeps! here's another one for ya'll, we are slowly but surely making our way to the big

plot, so hang in there! And just to let you know, I have never actually

gone to New York myself, but I try'd to imagine what it would be like, so for those of you who have gone you may

be able to picture it better then I portrayed it. Enjoy!

**Beta reader: **entercleverpennamehere. 

* * *

**I'm Alive because of Music**

.

* * *

An hour and half later, the three girls found themselves on the road, finally on their way to their the long-needed (and anticipated) holiday. Lindsey got bored thirty minutes or so into the trip (she wasn't big on traveling) and thought about taking a cat nap; as soon as she laid her head against the window sill everything, seemed to fade away - Marina and Isabelle's current conversation seemed go in and out and like an old stereo set and the early afternoon sky seemed to darken as her eyelids grew heavy. Then, she fell asleep.

(Seven hours later.)

"—Old you we've shouldn't take your so-called short cuts, and now we're lost!"

"We're not lost, I just can't seemed to find the right exit,"

Lindsey awoke groggily to the sound of her two roommates bickering amongst themselves.

"Oh! Look who decided to join the living!" Marina said cheerfully.

Lindsey looked out from under her rat's nest of hair at Marina who was smiling. 'Or was she smiling?' Lindsey thought, as it was very dim with the occasional orange or bright light passing by in the car. Besides that, she couldn't see anything very well, except for Marina and Isabelle's silhouettes in the front seats.

"What…?" Croaked Lindsey, the effects sleep still not entirely out of her systems.

Marina chuckled. "You've been out like a rock since we left Hicksville silly, we're almost in New York!" She excitedly told her. Then her brow creased in an annoyed fashion as she looked toward Isabella and turned her head away. "But we would have been there sooner, if somebody had listened to me." She grumbled more to herself, but it did not go unnoticed by the driver.

"Hey! I said was sorry, alright?! So lay off will ya!" Isabelle snapped at Marina, who was sulking in her chair, head stretched up towards the car roof.

"But you didnnnnnn't ." Marina moaned pitifully. Isabelle was about the retort with something not so polite when Lindsey intervened.

"Anyway! How long until we get there exactly?" She asked their driver, waiting for answer.

Isabelle, distracted from her previous anger for the moment, looked into the review-mirror and replied, "We're there now." Just as she finished her reply, her two passengers eagerly rushed to look out both their windows, and as Lindsey quickly rolled her own down, the car was suddenly filled with bright lights from some odds- and-ends Shops on the streets but that was nothing compared to the brightly-lit city stretched before them. Colors, so many colors, flooded the vehicles interior, but the view was the best part! Giant skyscrapers reached up towards the hazy sky above them, and scattered upon the streets were so many shops of every kind you could think of, all brightly-lit up in the night, as if to mach the city's upbeat atmosphere. And the sounds, oh the sounds, if anyone of us were to go there, the first thing you and I would hear is the traffic and shoveling of thousands feet's upon the garbage-littered streets; but not Lindsey. No, all Lindsey could hear was the sound of different kinds of music, all fighting for attention against the chaotic city. Loud sounds were replaced by softer tones and easy upbeat music was soon fallowed by harsh rock. It was beautiful; to Lindsey it sounded like the world's largest symphony complied of all the world's most popular music. After a few minutes of taking-in the sights, Isabelle turned off the main streets unto an older part of Manhattan. The winding and twisting roads squished between older complexes and buildings, and it wasn't as spectacular as the previous view they had, but Isabelle didn't really seem to care. In fact, she seemed determined to reach a certain destination.

A few more minutes of looking at nothing but brick and cement walls, and Lindsey was getting a bit bored, so she shifted her arms out from underneath her, and as she sat up she looked to the front, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked very tiredly, her own practiced patience starting to thin.

"Not much further now." Isabelle called back, also sounding drained; she hadn't stopped driving all day and both Lindsay and Marina had offered (more then once) to take over for a while, but the funny thing with Isabelle was she didn't like others driving if she could help it - her excuse was, 'I prefer being behind the wheel', so they let her be.

"But you said that ten minutes ago…" Marina also complained, not making the situation any more pleasant.

Isabelle growled with frustration at Marina, who continued pestering, but then relief flooded her face as she saw a familiar set buildings, "We're here." she announced, quite relieved at their lucky timing.

Marina and Lindsey both eagerly looked out their windows as Isabelle turned the corner, and were greeted with a very ordinary-looking complex of apartments and a few small stores scattered across the street.

As Isabelle turned unto the street, they saw that it was Brick-walled building, and had an older but elegant look to it. The trees lining the siding were in full bloom. as were some little pockets of flowers hidden under the hedged.

'For an older part of Manhattan, this place seems pretty nice', Lindsey mused to herself as Isabelle turned the car and parked in the residents' parking lot. As soon as they parked, Marina practical burst out of the vehicle, yelling in a high-pitched voice "Land, solid land!" and flopped unto the grass edging the sidewalk. Isabelle and Lindsey also exited the vehicle; Lindsey was stifling a laugh as Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's so dramatic... " Isabelle said, annoyed, and continued on walking towards the entrance of the building, hefting along her backpack and suitcase.

Lindsey just shook her head with a smile and also grabbed her belongs in the back seat. She closed the car's door and headed towards the building and walked past Marina who was still lying prone on the ground; she stopped and smirked as she lifted her foot up off the ground and gave Marina a well placed kick in the behind. Marina gave a loud cry of surprise and turned her head so fast Lindsey only had time for one thought: 'she's peeved', and quickly bolted for the front doors, with Marina yelling insulates, and Lindsey laughing all the way.

* * *

**The End, part one**


End file.
